


A soft epilogue

by duckywrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckywrites/pseuds/duckywrites
Summary: A long overdue  celebration is in order on the Resistance base on D'Qar.





	A soft epilogue

It was highly unusual and not how those things were handled on either of their planets. Many parts of it had to be improvised, due to a lack of resources and space, and there was something bittersweet draped over the whole affair like a silk veil.

The decision to get married - _really married_ , unlike that time many years ago, when they exchanged _rather functional_ than symbolic rings, containing beacons to assure themselves the other was still alive, despite the distance between them - had been made after one glass of wine too many, and got stuck in their heads ever since.

"And why not," Leia had said, shrugging lightly. "We don't have much to celebrate lately, and everyone knows anyway."

Their relationship had always been the worst kept secret in the galaxy. Leia never wanted to make it a public affair, but the glances between them, and the way they sat closer to each other than is necessary for having a conversation, prompted fond smiles from the members of the resistance. Everybody knew where the admiral would be headed first each time she returned to the base, and they knew where to find her when her quarters were empty (and they were always hesitant to disturb, unsure of what they might find).

So now, in the face of another war they knew would come, it was decided to make matters as official as possible in this situation. There were no parents to give them away, and no ceremonial gowns, or proper words to say.

Gial Ackbar, close friend and practically family at this point, served both as the officiant and substitute for absent parents. It was neither a traditional Alderaanian, nor a Gatalentan wedding, and considering the circumstances, they were glad about it. 

There wasn't the space to host a grand reception, and there were few resources they could spare for such a silly little thing (after all, who were they to blow their rations on something so selfish?)

Yet, as word spread, there was not a single person not attempting to contribute. Decorations were made out of whatever could be found - even gathered flowers and grasses were weaved into ornamental wreaths. Extra food was brought from supply runs, and Leia's eyes watered a little as a proud rebel presented her a bottle of Toniray they had found on the black market (and swiftly stole). Traditions from dozens of different planets, species and cultures melted together for this one day, and for this time, the entire resistance felt like a big, happy family.

What Leia and Amilyn had planned as an intimate little ceremony, swiftly turned into something much more than that. Nearly everybody got involved, by decorating the base, carrying out small rituals custom to weddings based on their traditions and beliefs, or by helping the brides to prepare for their big day. 

For this amount of time, the barriers between ranks no longer existed, and while some still secured the base, most were busy elsewhere, forgetting the troubling situation outside their currently safe bubble.

It was rare for the Ninka to be on the ground long enough for such a thing. The timing had been carefully planned, and the window was small. Neither Leia nor Amilyn wanted to pause the usual activities on the base for too long. They were not safe, after all. Yet, with all the time pressure around it, the wedding proved to be just what the resistance needed; a small distraction, to refuel and recover, and forget just for a moment. Leia later said she would have preferred if someone else, _someone younger_ had gotten married that day, instead of two old bats, but never regretted it.

The ceremony itself was brief. The base was unusually quiet, as every person that could be spared squeezed into the little space chosen for it.

"We have gathered here today," Admiral Ackbar said, pausing for a moment to look from Leia to Amilyn, "to make official what is long overdue." Soft chuckles filled the room, and both Leia and Amilyn bowed their heads with a little smile on their lips.

For the first time in decades, Amilyn's hair glittered in a golden hue; nobody had seen her hair without a touch of colour in a long time. It seemed like a good opportunity to surprise the masses, Leia included.

As for the general, Leia couldn't resist making use of the traditional Alderaanian braid meant for weddings. It made her feel a little closer to a home that no longer existed, and connected her with the new home she had found in Amilyn.

Not many words were exchanged between the two women who already shared all their thoughts, feelings and anxieties with each other, and were able to communicate entirely without words. Still, the occasional sniffles disturbed the silence in the room, drowned out eventually by erupting cheers when the ceremony was over.

"To thirty-seven more years standing side by side," Amilyn happily declared later, a glass in hand.

It had just been one day, the night spent in each other's arms once celebrations slowly died down. Just one day, before the reality of an impending war would return, and Amilyn had to leave again with the Ninka, uncertain when she would come back. But it was one more memory they had been able to make, one more day they lived to celebrate, one more task they finished together - and was that not the essence of their relationship? One step after the other, two unstoppable forces that had merged into one. They could brave another day, as long as they had each other.

And then, perhaps, one day all their losses, all their sacrifices, all their pain would be rewarded with a lasting peace for the next generation, leaving their souls to rest in the knowledge that not all had been lost.

They had dedicated their whole lives to matters bigger than each of them, braving the daily trials thrown at them, with their heads held high...

...and always with fingers intertwined.


End file.
